


《AWM[绝地求生]》by漫漫何其多 第85章自续车

by Jeft



Category: Druth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeft/pseuds/Jeft





	《AWM[绝地求生]》by漫漫何其多 第85章自续车

　　于炀被咬得耳朵发痒，脸上一阵燥红，嗫嚅着开口：“用……用下面怎么吞……”  
　　看着帝国狼犬在自己身下这软声软语的样子，祁醉觉得自己就要爆炸了。  
　　反正已经决定了今天不当人。祁醉仿佛听到了老流氓之魂的呐喊。  
　　他在于炀腰上轻轻捏了一把，凑在于炀耳边轻笑：“那我再教教你……”  
　　于炀简直没脸看祁醉了，在祁醉的不断抚摸下全身都变得软麻，头几乎埋到胸口，双手摸索着攀上祁醉的肩，小声道：“你，你教吧……”  
　　祁醉一勾嘴角，在于炀唇上轻轻吻了吻，然后伸进于炀衣服里的手狠狠一掀，把于炀的上衣利索脱掉，露出白皙精瘦的躯体。  
　　他盯着于炀胸前那两点凸起的粉红，眼神微深，笑着低声道：“果然比起照片，我更喜欢看真人啊。”  
　　于炀的脖颈都染上一片薄粉，有些羞耻地抬起一只手臂挡在胸前，随后就被祁醉拉开。  
　　祁醉在他手腕上吻了一下，把他的手按在脑袋边儿上，低头看着他笑着说：“躲什么？让我好好看看。”  
　　于炀别过脸，额前的长发垂下俩挡住了眼睛：“不好看……”  
　　祁醉在他胸口上轻轻咬了一下：“我说好看就好看。”  
　　于炀被那一咬弄得全身一颤，祁醉吻上了他的颈侧，啃吮着那些嫩白敏感的细肉，留下一串嫣红濡湿的痕迹，像是雪中绽开的花。  
　　他握着于炀手腕的手指一点点向上探移，插进于炀的五指间，与他十指相扣。  
　　他吻到了于炀的胸前，脸颊与大片温热细腻的肌肤相贴摩挲。于炀的喘息粗重了许多，一手抱住祁醉的头，手指插进他的发间不轻不重地抚摸。  
　　祁醉挑起嘴角，吮吻的痕迹拐向一旁，张嘴含住于炀微微耸立的乳尖。  
　　“啊！……唔。”  
　　于炀浑身一震，一股电流从被祁醉含住的地方直传上头皮，让他心里膨胀得满满的，难以言说的快感让他不可抑制地呻吟出声，又紧紧咬住嘴唇把所有让人难堪的声音堵在喉咙。  
　　祁醉的舌尖不断撩舔着那粒小小乳珠，把那一点弄得湿淋淋的，变得肿胀艳红，勾人又淫靡。他把食指强行塞在于炀的唇缝间，低声说：“别忍着，叫出来，我想听。”  
　　于炀颤抖着张开嘴，祁醉的手指就探进了他口中，轻轻拨弄着他的舌。  
　　他眯起了眼睛，舔吻祁醉的手指回应他的挑逗，溢出几声细碎的呻吟，像是小兽一般，让人忍不住想要狠狠揉搓欺负，又想要好好疼惜。  
　　他像是想起了什么一般，分开双腿，轻轻缠上祁醉的腰。  
　　祁醉微笑，心里爽得不行，把那粒待人怜爱的乳珠与乳晕一起含在嘴里吮吸，感觉到于炀突然一抖，他露出更愉悦的神情，松开与于炀十指相缠的手，去揉弄于炀另一边胸口。  
　　于炀双手都抱住了祁醉的头，分不清是想要拉开还是更深地按进怀里。胸前酥麻的快感几乎将他淹没，他下巴抵在祁醉的发顶上，求饶一般糯糯唤道：“队长，队长……”  
　　祁醉舌尖一顿，接着手指在于炀乳尖上用力捏了一下：“还叫队长？”  
　　那一拧让于炀猛地弓起了身，混杂着疼痛的快感让他一时失去了理智，贴着祁醉的耳际呢喃道：“老公……”  
　　如同某种重物突然砸在心上，祁醉心里一震，忽然有些百感交集。  
　　他和于炀已经确定关系很久了，可是在听到于炀这么叫他之后，他才觉得好像真正担起了某种责任，那种感觉在他心里一阵阵激荡，让他有些失神。  
　　这是他的于炀。  
　　他的于炀……终于这么叫了他。  
　　感慨过后就是浑身舒爽，祁醉啃着于炀的乳尖又狠狠吮了两下，才坐起身，看着于炀已经泛红的眼，扬唇一笑。  
　　“既然你都这么叫了……那老公就尽尽职。”  
　　于炀羞得抬手捂住脸，然后又被祁醉拉开。  
　　“躲什么躲？来来来乖乖让我看看……”  
　　于炀满脸通红不断摇头，祁醉俯下身去亲吻他的脸颊，用舌尖撩开他的嘴唇，在他口中肆意扫荡勾缠：“待会儿就不方便了，先让我亲够本儿……”  
　　湿濡的水声在口齿间回荡，两条舌缠得难舍难分，推杯换盏间一派风光旖旎。  
　　直到把于炀整个人都亲软了祁醉才放开他，湿润的吻快速下移，吻到肚脐时于炀情不自禁地颤抖起来，小腹因为紧张而绷出了隐约的肌肉轮廓。祁醉爱怜地在上面吻了吻，接着一点点拉开于炀的裤拉链。  
　　于炀没有抗拒，祁醉便直接褪下了于炀的裤子，然后差点儿被那双白皙雪嫩的长腿晃瞎眼。  
　　他盯着于炀修长笔直的腿看了足足十秒，才叹息一般道：“你还真是深藏不露啊。”  
　　于炀红着脸想要把腿并拢，刚一缩就被祁醉按住了。  
　　“你别动，都快要坦诚相见了还害羞什么啊？”祁醉把于炀的一条腿抬到肩上，侧过头亲吻他的膝侧，又忍不住想要欺负一下他。  
　　他又伏到于炀耳边调笑：“你看，你这腿，不论是缠在我腰上，还是搭在我肩上，肯定都是极好看的。可惜了，我自己看不到。”  
　　“哎你说，”他挑了挑眉，“要不以后我们买个摄影机，专门录我们这样那样的时候，然后在房间里装个投影仪，随时把拍的好的几段拿来回味，怎么样？”  
　　于炀已经要熟透了，声音小小的：“好……”  
　　祁醉撑起身，在于炀的大腿内侧吻了一下：“真的好？是不是我说什么你都答应？”  
　　于炀弱弱地说：“答……答应……”  
　　祁醉笑了一下，“你都当了这么久的队长了，堂堂世界赛冠军队伍总指挥，HOG接班人，新一代神之右手，怎么这么软？这么好欺负？”  
　　于炀嗫嚅着，低声说：“只让你一个人欺负……”  
　　祁醉听得很受用，在于炀大腿根处吮了又吮，看见于炀内裤弧度明显的隆起，玩味的笑了起来，一手覆上去揉了揉：“我还没碰呢就有反应，这么敏感？”  
　　于炀低声说：“对你……就敏感。”  
　　祁醉觉得全身上下的毛孔都在欢呼，手上又不轻不重地弄了一下，于炀浑身一抖，差点儿叫出声来。  
　　要不是因为之前祁醉帮过他，他可能已经射了。  
　　祁醉其实自己也没好到哪儿去，把于炀按上床的时候他就硬得不行了，鸡儿在裤裆里叫嚣着喷薄欲出，热得难受。  
　　不过他再难受也要忍着。  
　　得先让于炀舒服了。  
　　他低下头，隔着内裤吻住于炀的下体。  
　　柔软的触碰像是全身浸在温水中一般让人惬意，但看清了祁醉的动作后于炀吃了一惊，忙想坐起来，却因为快感而腰椎发软，只能又躺了回去，手指抠着床单，口中轻轻呻吟。  
　　祁醉叼着于炀内裤边缘，慢慢拉下来，灼热的器官一下就弹到他面前。  
　　他笑了笑，看了眼于炀，“还挺有活力的啊。”  
　　然后一点儿都没犹豫，张嘴就把头部含入口中。  
　　“……啊！……！！”  
　　身体最敏感的地方被前所未有的温暖湿润包裹，于炀再也不能自已，双腿高高屈起，不自觉间拢住了祁醉的头。  
　　祁醉伸手揽住他的腿，唇舌在头部舔吻侍弄，然后一点点往下吞，一手接住下垂的两颗囊袋，不断揉捻。  
　　他从来没给人做过，为了这次他还特地去查了许多资料，担心自己技术不好让于炀不舒服。  
　　不过看于炀不反感的样子，他就放心了。  
　　至于技术嘛……多练练就好了。  
　　祁醉勾着唇，忍者口腔里的难受，让于炀抵到他的喉间。  
　　刚开始知道这种事的时候他还嫌脏，但对着于炀他根本想都没想，只想给于炀最好的，无论是电竞指导还是性生活。  
　　于炀的手又搂上了他的头，手指抚过他的耳尖，像是一种温热又急不可耐的无声邀请。  
　　少年人特有的腥甜气息让他控制不住情欲，他艰难生涩地吞吐着，能感受到每次动作时于炀因快感引发的颤栗。这让他有种自豪与满足，毕竟这是他带给于炀的。  
　　快出来时于炀拼命推着他让他离开，他依然让那器官包裹在他口里，把于炀射出来的尽数咽下后又含着头部吸嘬了几下，听说这样会让人爽得死去活来。  
　　于炀完全瘫软在床上，喘息着等待灭顶的快感慢慢消退。他看到祁醉撑起身，嘴角挂着一点白浊，正对着他微笑。  
　　他鼻子一酸，眼前一片迷蒙。  
　　怎么会有人对他这么好……  
　　祁醉亲吻他的眼角，轻笑：“这就哭了？别急啊，待会儿有你哭的时候。”  
　　他慢慢拉下于炀的内裤，低声笑着：“炀神啊，你还记得之前欠我的吗？”  
　　问是问了，但他根本没有给于炀思索和回答的机会，不知从哪儿摸出一瓶润滑剂，在于炀面前晃了晃。  
　　“看见没，以后就买这种，喜欢什么味儿的自己挑，刷我的卡。别买其他什么乱七八糟的。”  
　　于炀心里一跳。  
　　他没想到祁醉居然还记得那瓶Rush的事，胸腔里顿时泛起一阵酸暖。  
　　祁醉把润滑剂倒在手上，把于炀的两条腿都架上肩，手指往于炀身后探去。  
　　“说好的前列腺按摩……你不能再吊着我了。”  
　　冰凉裹着温暖的感觉穿过股缝，来到后穴处轻轻按揉，于炀心底涌起一股羞耻感，又有些期待，悄悄地抬眼去看祁醉。  
　　祁醉被他看得邪火乱窜，但还是记得要克制，把入口揉得温热松软了，才试探着伸入食指，低声问：“这样可以么？”  
　　于炀绯红着脸点点头：“嗯……继续吧。”  
　　祁醉勾着嘴角，一边把手指往里深入，一边仔细观察于炀的反应。  
　　见于炀没什么异样，他便借着润滑抽插起来，感觉稍稍松扩了一些后把中指一起插了进去，进入得更深。  
　　异物进入身体的感觉其实并不太好，但好奇与期待足以盖过一切。于炀躺着任祁醉摆布，感受身后隐秘又奇异的陌生触碰。  
　　他以为大概就是这样了，谁知祁醉的手碰到某一点时，一种扯动着四肢百骸的快感汹涌袭来，让他禁不住弯起身闷哼出声。  
　　而碰过之后就是一阵让人瘫软的酥麻感，他听到祁醉在笑着问：“哦？是这里么？”  
　　那地方又被祁醉按了一下，于炀又是一抖，颤声回答：“是……是的。”  
　　祁醉轻笑：“那就行了。”  
　　他抽出手指，顺便在于炀的两片臀瓣上揉捏了一把，拉过于炀的手放在自己的上衣下摆：“你来脱。”  
　　架在祁醉肩上的两条腿被环到了腰间，于炀抿着唇，慢慢撩起祁醉的上衣，手掌在小腹上轻轻蹭过。  
　　祁醉挑了挑眉，“下面也一起。”  
　　于炀顿了顿，还是红着脸慢慢扯下祁醉的裤子，看见他腿间耸起的巨物时眼神扑离闪烁起来，然后咬了咬嘴唇，上手抓了一下。  
　　祁醉眉头微跳，忍无可忍地扑到于炀身上：“待会儿有你浪的时候……”  
　　于炀象征性地挣扎了两下，然后就停了动作，伸手搂住了祁醉的脖子，胆怯又期待地发出邀请。  
　　“进，进来吧……”  
　　祁醉咬牙切齿，吻住了于炀的喉结，下身缓缓挺进。  
　　身体被一点点撑开，带着血肉的疼痛，灼热又坚实的温度几乎要把他烫化。于炀皱起了眉，靠到祁醉的肩上，口中溢着破碎的呻吟。  
　　他知道祁醉会将他贯穿，他会被死死钉上祁醉的烙印，从此再也无法离开这个人。  
　　祁醉。  
　　这是祁醉。  
　　他曾经思而不得的祁醉。  
　　他为之付空心血的祁醉。  
　　他独自念想渴望的祁醉。  
　　他毕生奋力前追的祁醉。  
　　疼痛混杂着满足，于炀眼眶一热，两行泪水滚落下来。  
　　他和他的祁醉，在这一刻终于得以结合。  
　　祁醉虽然平时畜生了些，但办事绝对牢靠，把理论应用于实践的能力也是一流，看了一晚上小黄片后总结出的各种姿势技巧使得得心应手，把于炀弄得又哭又叫，发出一阵阵甜哑勾人的呻吟，甚至还主动用四肢缠着他不让他离开。  
　　祁醉初为人夫，又禁欲太久，在一晚上把积攒多年的激情挥洒得淋漓尽致。  
　　于炀到后来几乎就是无意识的，只能遵循着本能和祁醉的指示，祁醉让做什么就做什么，被压着说了无数羞耻到地心的话，甚至答应了以后吃饭都要坐在祁醉腿上等投喂这种流氓透顶的事情。他被祁醉九浅一深软磨硬缠的顶弄带来的快感弄得神智不清，感觉身体都不是自己的。他都不知道祁醉这各种深入浅出的技巧是哪儿来的，迷迷糊糊间有些吃味地想他在大少爷时期是不是真的声色犬马夜夜笙歌。  
　　然后就是微微的一惊，心想不知什么时候他居然都会醋了。  
　　大概是祁醉真的对他太好了。  
　　欲望再次释放的时候祁醉咬住了他的耳垂，低哑着声音说：“宝贝儿。”  
　　于炀呼吸一窒，浑身都陷入了巨震之中。  
　　这一声唤，把他曾幻想却缺失的、那些被宠着捧着的温情，全都还了回来。  
　　这些都是他原本没有的。  
　　都是祁醉给他的。  
　　即将失去意识的时候，他听到了最后一句。  
　　“Ich liebe dich.”  
　　嗯。  
　　他轻轻动着嘴唇，无声回应。  
　　——我也爱你。


End file.
